The present invention relates to a refrigerant filler related accessory, more particularly to a casing structure designed for refrigerant fillers.
In general, a prior-art refrigerant filler as shown in FIG. 1 having a main body in rectangular shape comprises a high pressure connector, a low pressure connector, and a refrigerant connector interconnectably disposed at the bottom of the main body; a vacuum connector (not shown in the figure) disposed at the front end of the main body; a left blocking connector and a right blocking connector installed on both sides of the main body; a high pressure knob, a low pressure knob, and a transparent cover member installed in the front side of the main body; and a high pressure gauge and a low pressure gauge installed at the top surface of the main body.
The foregoing high pressure connector, low pressure connector, and refrigerant connector are individually connected to a refrigerant duct when refrigerants are filled. For high pressure refrigerant filling, the low pressure knob should be turned off and the high pressure knob and vacuum connection should be turned on for the vacuum operation. Then, the vacuum connector is turned off and the high pressure refrigerant cylinder (not shown in the figure) is turned on, so that the refrigerant enters into the passage inside the main body, and fills a refrigerant cylinder (not shown in the figure) through the high pressure connector and its refrigerant duct. The high pressure knob and low pressure knob can control the flow of the refrigerant, and the filling process can be observed through the transparent plate of the transparent cover member. The main body can further comprise a hanging hook that allows users to hang the filler at an appropriate operating position.
The aforementioned filler is facing a problem of getting damaged very easily, since the whole filler and its ducts are exposed to the outside, any one of the components on the filler may be damaged by external force during its transportation, operation, or storage. It creates lots of problems for maintaining the filler and replacing components, and also greatly reducing the life of its use.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a casing structure specially designed for protecting the aforementioned refrigerant filler. The filler is fixed in the casing, so that all components and ducts on the filler have sufficient protection, and greatly reducing the damage caused by collisions of improper external forces.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a refrigerant filler casing having a lid that just covers the duct accommodating groove and the ducts, when the refrigerant filler casing is covered by the lid. A main idea is to show the components on the refrigerant filler, which allows users to identify casing as one containing the refrigerant filler without opening the lid, and thus will not mix such casing with other toolboxes. Another main idea is to pass refrigerant ducts through an opening of the lid during the operation of filling refrigerant provided that the lid can still cover the container and users can still operate and check the components on the refrigerant filler.
The main technical characteristics of the present invention are described as follows:
A refrigerant filler casing structure comprises a main body, and the main body having a high pressure connector, a low pressure connector, and a refrigerant connector individually disposed on the bottom side of the main body and individually connected to a refrigerant duct, and the refrigerant duct being interconnected in a three-way connection and its front end having a vacuum connector; a left blocking connector and a right blocking connector being disposed on both sides of the main body; a high pressure knob, a low pressure knob, and a transparent cover member individually disposed on the front side of the main body; and a high pressure gauge and a low pressure gauge being individually installed at the top side of the main body; and the casing structure comprises:
a container, having a pressure gauge accommodating groove, a main body accommodating groove, a connector accommodating groove, and a duct accommodating groove sequentially disposed therein; the main body accommodating groove being used for mounting the main body of the filler; the high pressure gauge and low pressure gauge being disposed in the pressure gauge accommodating groove; the high pressure connector, low pressure connector, refrigerant connector, and vacuum connector being disposed in the connector accommodating groove; and the refrigerant duct being substantially in a coiled condition and disposed in the duct accommodating groove; and
a lid, having one side movably opened and closed, and coupled to one side of the container, and the lid covering the duct accommodating groove when the lid covering the container.